uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 131
London Buses route 131 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Tooting Broadway and Kingston, it is operated by London United. History Route 131 commenced operating on 29 October 1941 between Kingston Bus Station and Walton-on-Thames Manor Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Kingston (K) garage using AEC Regents. On 26 October 1949, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent IIIs. On 14 May 1952, the allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. On 13 May 1959, part of the allocation was transferred to Kingston (K) garage. On 14 May 1959, the Kingston (K) allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. On 21 January 1961, the Sunday service was extended from Walton to Hersham via Service 264. On 9 May 1962, it was extended from Kingston to Wimbledon replacing withdrawn trolleybus route 604. At the same time, part of the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage and AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 1 July 1964, the Sunday service was extended from Wimbledon to Clapham Common via route 155. On 18 November 1964, the Sunday extension to Clapham Junction was withdrawn. On 23 January 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn. On 17 September 1971, it was withdrawn between West Molesey and Walton-on-Thames, this section was replaced by route 211. On 12 May 1973, the service was converted to One Person Operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 1 September 1979, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 27 October 1984, the Sunday am journeys to Embankment were diverted to Aldwych instead. On 25 October 1986, the Sunday was withdrawn between Clapham Common and Aldwych and between Hampton Court and West Molesey. On 27 June 1987, the route passed to London & Country using East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses. On 29 September 1990, it passed to Westlink operating from their Kingston (K) garage using Leyland Titans and was extended from the Ship in Weybridge to the Station. On 29 October 1994, it was withdrawn west of Kingston, this section replaced by new route 411. In 1995, the route was included in the sale of Westlink to London United who have operated it since. On 29 June 1996, the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage and the Leyland Titans were replaced by Alexander RH bodied Volvo Olympians. On 26 September 1997, the Kingston terminal changed from Brook Street to Fairfileld Bus Station. On 30 September 2000, the route was retained by London United. In 2001, the route was converted to low floor using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 1 October 2005, the route was retained by London United. On 30 June 2007, the route was extended from Wimbledon to Tooting Broadway Station via South Wimbledon and Colliers Wood. On 2 October 2010, the route was retained by London United. On 31 May 2014, the allocation was transferred to Tolworth (TV) garage. In 2015, Scania OmniCitys were introduced. Current route Route departing Tooting Broadway * Tooting Broadway Station * Tooting High Street * Colliers Wood Station * Colliers Wood High Street * Merton High Street * South Wimbledon Station * Merton Road * The Broadway * Wimbledon Sir Cyril Black Way * Hartfield Road * Wimbledon Station and Tramlink * Wimbledon Hill Road * Worple Road * Pepys Road * Raynes Park Station * Coombe Lane * West Barnes Lane * Burlington Road * New Malden * Kingston Road * Cambridge Road * Norbiton * London Road * Fairfield North * Kingston Fairfield Bus Station Route departing Kingston * Kingston Fairfield Bus Station * Wheatfield Way * Clarence Street * Kingston Station * Cromwell Road Cromwell Road Bus Station * Queen Elizabeth Road * London Road * Norbiton * Cambridge Road * Kingston Road * New Malden * Burlington Road * West Barnes Lane * Coombe Lane * Raynes Park Station * Lambton Road * Worple Road * Wimbledon Hill Road * Wimbledon Station and Tramlink * The Broadway * Merton Road * South Wimbledon Station * Merton High Street * Colliers Wood High Street * Colliers Wood Station * Tooting High Street * Tooting Broadway Station See also * List of bus routes in London * Transdev London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Kingston upon Thames Category:Transport in Merton